Dažbog's Cabin
Dazbog's Cabin Dazbog's cabin is a high roofed cabin that is painted a light yellow color. It has high windows that are all around the cabin walls. The cabin has 6 sets of Bunk Beds along he North and West walls. On the East wall there are desks and book shelves that hold the campers things and belongings. On the South wall there is a picture of the sun and of Dazbog. The Campers say the pictures are supposed to bring them luck. |-| Cabin Members={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- Cabin Counselor # Liutenent # Year Round # # Campers who are not Year Round (Less active) # # Adoption # # Spirits # # |-| Powers={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- Offensive #Children of Dazbog can summon a large ball of light no bigger then the users head. They can throw it at their enemy to blind them for a short time. #Children of Dazbog can summon small beams on light no bigger then the users arm. They can shoot them at their enemy to stun them for a short time. Defensive #Children of Dazbog cannot be hurt by the suns rays. Therefore they do not get sun burned and can stay out in the sun for long periods of time. #Children of Dazbog cannot be hurt by other light related powers. There for if they were fighting one of their siblings in a battle and they used a light power against them it would have no affect. #Children of Dazbog can summon a small light shield no bigger then the users self. It can protect the user for about 3 minutes time but they are not protected from the back side. Passive #Children of Dazbog can withstand heat that is given in large amounts. If they were surrounded by fire they would be able to not be affected by it for an hour or more (Depending on the strength of the person) #Children of Dazbog can summon a small ball of light. Much like a flashlight, the size of the ball depends on the strength of the user. And the bigger the ball the more energy it takes out of the user. 2 months after a character is made #Children of Dazbog are able to summon a sword made of pure light, this sword cannot break and is very hot to the touch. It can cut through anything and will burn anything it touches and can catch things on fire. While the user is using the sword their energy is being drained, after a short time the sword will dissapear and the user will faint. 4 months after a character is made #Children of Dazbog are able to summon a light dome made of pure light. This dome can protect the user from anything outside. But this drains the user a lot and doesn't last very long. 6 months after a character is made #Children of Dazbog are able to turn into pure light. While they are in this state they are able to fly and can shoot light out of their hands and are burning hot to the touch. This takes up all of the users energy and if they are in this state for too long then the user might die. |-| Photo Album={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- The Dazbog cabin has no photos. |-| Treaties={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The Dazbog Cabin has no Treaties. Category:Cabin Category:Cutefairy78 Category:RP Page